The invention relates to a cartridge for holding clips, particularly for holding hemostatic clips for use in surgical procedures.
A great number of disclosures have been made in connection with cartridges for holding hemostatic clips. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,076,120, 4,961,499, 5,201,416, 5,908,430 and others. One long standing problem in the industry is a cartridge with structure sufficient to securely hold clips against loss during shipping and the like, which nevertheless allows the clips to be reliably removed without the need for excessive force and the like. Typically, such clips are removed for use by a surgeon during a surgical procedure. It is quite frequent that this maneuver must be accomplished with one hand.
Many of the prior art efforts involve use of extending protrusions and the like which interfere with removal of clips by extending into the path of removal of the clip. This tends to hold clips in place but makes removal of the clip too difficult. Despite the efforts as indicated in the above-mentioned and other patents, the need clearly remains for a cartridge for reliably yet readily removably holding clips.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a cartridge which securely holds clips in releasable fashion.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.